Submission
by Unapreciated GhostWriter
Summary: Sequel to Conversion: Raven is now back with the Titans after her excusion with Slade, but she is not really trustworthy. Raven thinks it will be easy to work out until something horrible happens. And it concerns a box of memories and her other selves!
1. Look Back

((A/N: Here is the sequel to my last story, Conversion. If you haven't read Conversion yet then don't even begin to read this story. You will be way too confused. So, enjoy Submission, or read Conversion, what ever you're going to do now. By the way, these chapters should be longer, and more descriptive. I am now used to writing fan fiction, and I wasn't really before. So, enjoy!))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven mentally prepared herself for seeing their faces again. She paused at the landing on the stairs, listening to the joyous sounds from the kitchen. Usually she would have found this a little annoying, but things weren't usual as of late.  
  
The room fell silent as she stepped in, her face shadowed by the sanctity of her hood. She quickly walked through the soundless room, grabbing the steaming kettle of the stove. Kettles were always prepared on a good Titan's morning; there was always some hot beverage to drink. She poured herself some tea, which had been left ready-to-go on the counter the previous night; anything to shorten her time with them would make her feel better.  
  
She left the room, pushing her way up the stairs without saying one word. It was like Raven to be cold, but not to be this uncaring. The only time they had seen her in the three days since the fight were the wordless mornings. All other time was spent in her locked room. No one knew exactly where she ate, or rather drank, her breakfast. Beast Boy had tried to find out, but it wasn't her room. He had even opened the door! But to no avail, no one knew where she went; it certainly wasn't Titan's Tower.  
  
No one seemed to take notice to this practice anymore. The first morning she had done this it had been rather distressing to them. But now it was usual to them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven wandered through the creatures of her mind immortalized in steel. They haunted her, snarling from the shadows as she passed. Some of them had already been taken away, their steel feet ripped from the cold dirt as the city had begun to clean up the mess Raven herself had made.  
  
When Raven had been with Slade she had done this to the construction site, now she revisited it every morning, trying to make sense of it. No one would ever find her here; no one would ever suspect anyone to come back here.  
  
She sipped her tea thoughtfully, inhaling the herbal steam. Her mind was still reeling from three days of puzzlement.  
  
'Someone has knocked on our door.' The voice in her warned, talking in a soft voice as she stumbled along the steel beast.  
  
'He always does, every morning.' Raven replied, her inner voice echoing through her head. She already knew who it was.  
  
"He has opened the door.' The voice retorted now, lacing its comment with a hint of caution.  
  
'He did the first morning too. He'll give up soon when he finds I'm not.' Raven said calmly inside herself, sipping at her tea.  
  
'He has entered our room now. It is your fault; you refused to listen to me.' The voice growled irritably.  
  
"What?" Raven exclaimed, speaking out loud with the shock of this. No one could enter her room, especially with what was in there now.  
  
'He is poking about now. Oh no, your in trouble now. He's spied the box.' The voice cried out, ripping through her head like a knife. It brought her pain, this voice, and for a moment she was light headed. Then her arms went numb. The mug crashed to the cold ground, shattering. But Raven did not care or notice, she was already gone. Now ten feet in the air already she was only worried about something different.  
  
"He can not touch that box." She said resolutely, hoping for the world she would make it in time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beast Boy was worried. Raven had not spoken to anyone for three days. Even for her, that was extreme.  
  
"Rae, you there?" he hissed softly, knocking on the door. When no one answered his call he was not surprised. He expected this. "Rae?" he hissed again, opening the door slowly. He stared into the dim room, his eyes adjusting to the dark quickly. He could see Raven's small round bed, covered in dark purple sheets. A few statues such as a couple of stone masks were around the room. A few shelves were gathering dust, only affected by a few dangerous-looking objects.  
  
When no one answered Beast boy finally decided that she really wasn't here. He turned to leave when something caught his eye. Amidst a pile of melted candle stubs in the corner was a strange multihued glow. He turned to inspect it closer, picking through the melted wax. When he finally reached it, it turned out to be a small box, no longer than his hand and no taller than index finger. It was a mahogany color, iron spines in twining patterns and curves sticking out from its corners. It was carved with ancient looking runes on the cover. The glow emanated from a small sliver of space between the cover (which flipped open) and the rest of the box.  
  
Beast Boy hesitated. Last time he had touched something in Raven's room he had ended up in Nevermore, the disturbing area which was Raven's mind. But he was strangely drawn to the box, which glowed so warmly and invitingly.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to just touch it." Beast boy said softly, reaching out a tentative finger to the cover. The minute his finger connected with the smooth wood a tingling jolt set up his arm and traveled all the way down his spine. The box opened quickly, its cover flung back. Beast Boy was flung backwards by the force, and landed on his back halfway across the room. The glow bust into the air, apparently sorting itself out as it darted across the room.  
  
Then Slade was in front of Beast Boy. He wasn't facing him; instead his focus was sideways, his only visible eye peering straight ahead. Beast Boy shrunk back, for a moment thinking that Slade was in Raven's room, but he looked closer. Slade appeared to be blurred at the edges, coming in and out of focus. Facing him from the opposite direction was Raven herself, but not really. She too was blurring.  
  
Beast Boy stood up, looking around the room. It was now lit up by so many of these images now, and every one had Raven in them. She was virtually everywhere, cluttered images littering her room. They were all life sized, each one going about its own business. They were all in different positions, sitting or standing or any other you could think of. Some of them appeared to be younger, much shorter with a higher voice as they spoke. Other people Beast Boy didn't know were standing with them, apparently conversing with the Raven they were paired with. In some situations there were a lot of other people, and sometimes Raven was alone. The room was overflowing with the sound of their voices, slightly dulled from what they should have originally been. Beast Boy felt his own head swim with the sudden shock of the silent room erupting in the myriad of images that clogged the floor.  
  
Beast Boy regarded the image in front of him, Slade watching Raven coldly. She was looking up at Slade, but Beast Boy couldn't see her expression under the protective shadow of her hood.  
  
"See Raven, your powers were meant to do such things. You killed those construction men without a second thought. Does it not make you feel better?" Slade said, his voice rather muffled, but still possessing the cold, bitter air it always did.  
  
"Sure." Raven replied after a while, apparently thinking hard. She seemed defensive, struggling with herself or something.  
  
Beast Boy directed his eyes from the scene. He rather hated seeing this; his brain had struggled for so long to tell himself that she had fought back. But it wasn't true. Beast Boy knew that Raven had gone along willingly, she had even told him. She had fought against the entire team on her own will. She had a lot of adjusting to do now.  
  
On top of Raven's bed Beast Boy spotted an image that he remembered, but he had been seeing it from his point of view instead. He moved closer, grinning broadly as he picked his way through the images.  
  
The image on the bed was of Raven and himself. His own arm, or rather his own image's arm, was wrapped around Raven's shoulder. Just as the real Beast Boy arrived at the bed his image's arm pulled Raven close to him. She didn't resist, but leaned close to him. Beast Boy rounded the bed, studying the front of the image. Raven's face was that of someone who had seen too much, but finally seen through the fog. Beast Boy's own imagery face was that of someone who had finally gotten what he wanted.  
  
Beast Boy smiled fondly, remembering that morning. It was probably the only time he had ever been intimate with Raven, and had been the last time he had seen her in three days. He so wanted to reach out and touch the image, to plunge headfirst back into that day and at least spend a few minutes reliving the memory.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing noise. The door he had unconsciously closed now flung open, surrounded by a black, shimmering aura. It snapped off of its hinges, bending unnaturally and landing on the ground with a large thud. Behind it was Raven, her cape blowing as the door let out a gust of wind as it fell. Her hands were held up, surrounded by the same black glow. Her eyes were enraged, white like molten metal.  
  
And there was Beast Boy, in her room surrounded by the images that sprouted from something that he most certainly shouldn't have touched. Plus that and he was standing next to an intimate image of him and Raven. Rather ironic really.  
  
"Err... Hi Raven. What's up?" he asked nervously, smiling sheepishly and giving her a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Get out." Raven said very, very softly. She strode forwards and picked up the box from where it lay, passing through the images. They remained unaffected, allowing her to pass through them. She picked up the box and slammed it shut. The images disappeared, flickering out like an old television set, giving off momentary bursts of color.  
  
"Get.... Out..." she growled menacingly, pausing between each word. Her voice sounded very forced and Beast Boy could see that she was resisting the urge to crush him into dust.  
  
"Err..." Beast Boy said nervously, stepping out of the door very quickly. He peeked his head around the corner. "Sorry." He added as an aftermath, and then ran off, praying he lived through the day.  
  
Raven sighed long and hard, trying to restrain her thoughts. She put the box on a high shelf very carefully, taking special care not to let it hang open.  
  
'He saw too much.' The voice said very softly, sounding rather sad as it did, but more scolding than anything else.  
  
"Yes he has." Raven said to herself softly. She turned dejectedly to the door, using her powers to right its shape and set it back into its frame. She turned back and sat on her bed, closing her eyes.  
  
"Raven, something has gone wrong." A very joyous voice called out, sounding off from the side of her room. Raven froze, opening her eyes and looking over.  
  
A duplicate of her was standing on the side of the room, wearing bright bubblegum pink robes and smiling despite the fact that she shouldn't be there. She shrugged apologetically, not looking sorry at all.  
  
"You are not supposed to be here." Raven said, standing up and looking closer. "How did you get here?" She demanded, looking very surprised and worried.  
  
"I think it was that box." The Raven said after a moment, her lips pursed. She then smiled, shrugging.  
  
"Oh no." Raven said to herself, staring in horror at the box that lay innocently on the shelf. 


	2. Pain, Pity, and All the Rest

Beast Boy wandered down the hall, finally feeling safe enough to slow down. He had long past ran by his own room, and had now doubled back to get to it. He was regretting what he had done, for sure; he was surprised he was living right now. But he was also deep in thought.  
  
"What was that?" he asked to himself, recalling the images in his mind. The phantom-like memories crept into his head. "She didn't resist Slade." He reminded himself, shaking his head.  
  
He pushed open his door, groping along the wall until he found his light switch. Pushing it up, he entered his cluttered room, closing the door behind him. His room was a mess, but he really didn't notice. Dirty outfits littered his corners along with other useless junk.  
  
Running his fingers through his troubled green hair, turning to find what he could possibly do. It was still the middle of the day and if Beast Boy didn't do anything then he wouldn't have an excuse, and would be forced to apologize to Raven. He loved Raven's company, but right now she was a little... well... she wasn't too happy with him.  
  
Suddenly Beast Boy froze. Sitting in the middle of his room in her usual cross-legged position was Raven. Instead of her usual attire she was wearing black robes. Her face had a hollow, sunken look to them and her eyes were filled with some look of pain. Her lips were pursed and thin, and he could tell that behind them her teeth were tightly clenched.  
  
"Hello Raven." Beast Boy said, laughing nervously and wringing his hands. "Look," he said, grinding his own teeth nervously," I didn't mean to go in to your room. But.... Well, I'm worried about you. You're hiding away from me, err, I mean all of us. Sure, you could have hid out the first day, I don't blame you, but sooner or later you'll have to face the music."  
  
Raven raised her eyebrow, and standing up slowly. She suddenly smiled, an expression that didn't seem to fit her face. It made her look like she was experiencing some bitter agony.  
  
"You think I'm her?" Raven asked, emphasizing the last word with her hollow voice. "Did you hear that Pity? He thinks that I'm-"  
  
"I heard, I heard." Another Raven stepped out from his closet, interrupting the first. She was dressed in faded robes the color of a new- bloomed cornflower. She had large eyes, which seemed to be smiling. "The poor dear must be so confused." She continued in her regretful voice.  
  
Beast Boy almost winced visibly. It was rather disturbing to hear Raven saying the word 'dear.' But it was far more disturbing to find two Ravens in his room. Or, for that matter, to have any Ravens in his room.  
"Wait, what did you call her?" he asked the ebony-cloaked Raven. She showed no indication she had heard him, now the other Raven with intense dislike. Her sunken eyes were constantly twitching, and her breath rattled like every one was her dying hiss.  
  
"Pity, what else would you call her?" the Raven said finally, taking in her usual shaky breath. She turned back to Beast Boy, angling her head slightly down as she looked at him closer. "You are a room mate of Raven's aren't you? You must bring us to her... now!"  
  
Beast Boy suddenly caught on. He recalled Nevermore, the strange land in Raven's mind filled with her emotions, who were all separate people who had their own section of Raven's mind. These two reminded him of the few that he had met. Apparently Pity was Raven's emotion. 'Must keep her locked away well.' Beast Boy thought to himself.  
  
"Errm, yah." Beast Boy said, smiling weakly under the intent gaze of the shadow don Raven. "Right down the hall to your right. The last door down." he said, pointing at his door. This seemed to satisfy the Raven, and she quickly headed out the door, muttering to herself violently.  
  
"What's her problem?" Beast Boy asked Pity, turning to her. She was still standing on the threshold of his closet, her head cocked slightly as if in thought. Her hands were clasped together, fingers folded in a submissive position.  
  
"Poor thing," Pity began, her face looking rather sadly after the Raven," That's Pain. As if it isn't bad enough to just be her Raven keeps on hiding her away. The real one, mind you. She happens to think that pain brings weakness."  
  
"Sounds like Raven al right." Beast Boy said, hesitantly following Pain. Pity hung back for a moment, and then caught up with him. They could both see Pain ahead, her pace quick and desperate. She stopped momentarily, flinging open Raven's door. A multitude of voices greeted her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm telling you, even I have no idea how we got here." Intelligence growled, pushing her glasses further up on her nose. Her bright tangerine cloak was clashing with Raven's dark bed as she sat cross legged. A few books were piled about her, and a few were open on her lap. "We suspect the Praeteritum Memoria Arca, but I can't tell. By the way, these books have no educational value. I suggest-"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, ignoring the rest. She had enough on her plate without the added discussions of educational books. The rest of the Raven's around her rolled their eyes also. There were three of them, Sarcasm, Happy, and Intelligence, maybe more elsewhere, but none of them were supposed to be here.  
  
A muffled sound was coming from outside the door. Raven stood, afraid it was one of her teammates. Twice Starfire had tried to pester her with food those past three days, and Raven didn't want anyone to think there was something wrong with her. She had done enough already.  
  
Raven reached outside with her mind, invisible tendrils of though groping for whoever it was outside her door. Raven suddenly lurched backwards, her thoughts forced in upon themselves. She was looking into her own mind from the view of a bystander. She shook her head, letting go of the hold upon that power, and her vision faded back into that of her regular eyes.  
  
"Ouch." She muttered, rubbing her throbbing temples with her fingers. She sighed deeply, feeling a new threat nearing.  
  
The door opened quickly and in stepped Pain. Her hollow eyes burned a hole through Raven, her face twisted with anger. She took in a shattered breath, her teeth bared slightly.  
  
"Hello." The rest of her emotions said nervously, all smiling weakly and inching away from Raven. They all knew Pain's reputation for taking things hard. Happy was hidden from Raven's usual emotions, but Pain took things much worse.  
  
"You," she snarled," You lock us all up like we are nothing. Do you have any idea how hard it is staying in your pitiful mind? I suggest we lock you up in one of our minds and see how you like it."  
  
"You know that's not possible." Intelligence said over the top of a book, withering quickly under Pain's intense glare. She returned to her book then, not really reading it but listening intently.  
  
At that moment Pity entered the room. She winced and looked over at Raven, mouthing the word 'sorry.' She slid her way across the wall, staying as far as she could from the raging Pain.  
  
Beast Boy's head poked around the corner also. Raven bit her lip, looking past Pain to Beast Boy's stricken face. Pain turned also, following Raven's gaze, her ragged breathing growing into an annoyed rasp.  
  
"Thought they belonged to you," Beast Boy offered," I guess I had the right idea." Beast Boy seemed rather nervous. Compared to the calm, commanding Pain he had encountered in his room this new Pain was sort of scary.  
  
Happy's face lit up, a face that Beast Boy didn't often see on Raven (in fact he didn't think he had ever seen that face on Raven.) She flung forward and wrapped him into a rib-crushing hug. Beast Boy wheezed, clenching his teeth and smiling as best he could. "We are so happy to see you." She cried out, releasing him now and smiling still," You have not visited us in a very long time, no you haven't" She was still smiling when Sarcasm rolled her eyes and dragged her away by the hood of her cloak.  
  
Beast Boy could have sworn he had seen Raven blush, but at the immediate moment she just looked rather nervous. She stood up from where she had been sitting on her bed, turning towards Pain. Pain regarded her with a cold indifference, smiling her macabre smile. After flicking her gaze to Beast Boy momentarily, she began to speak.  
  
"You know what would happen if any of you were to be exposed fully. And I'm sure none of us want that to ever happen." Raven said softly in her monotone voice, remaining calm.  
  
"It almost did happen," Pain spat back bitterly, her lips curling into a sneer," But at the last minute you fell out and we ended up back here. Slade could have done us a world of good, and I almost made that possible."  
  
Raven's eyes opened wide, her brain finally registering something. The strange way Pain worded things reminded her of-  
  
"You!" she cried out suddenly," You are that voice. The voice that persuaded me to go with Slade. The voice that almost made do something horrible." Her voice had almost faded to a whisper by the time she finished. Her face had the same look Beast Boy had once seen on a mouse right before the cat caught it.  
  
Pain smiled wider, and for some reason her teeth looked sharp and wicked. "Yes, very good, so you did at least hear me. I almost got you to free us, but he interrupted me." Pain growled, pointing to Beast Boy. Pity was behind Pain's shoulder, and she gave Beast Boy a look that matched her namesake.  
  
Beast Boy looked puzzled, shrugging apologetically. "What did I do?" he mumbled, sending a questioning g towards the real Raven, who shrugged.  
  
"You-"Pain began, but was then cut off by a new voice coming from down the hall. Starfire's perky voice had an easy way of traveling throughout the Tower.  
  
"Friend Beast Boy, have you found Raven yet?" Starfire's voice wafted out from down the hall, most likely in Beast Boy's bedroom," We are to watch a movie. Would anyone like to answer?"  
  
The Raven's all turned towards the original Raven, all wondering what they should do. Even Intelligence ripped her nose from a poetry book and Pain gave a fleeting glance towards the closed door.  
  
"Friend Raven?" Starfire's now close called along with a knock issued on the door," I wish to come in now."  
  
"Another opportunity," Pain said softly, smiling wickedly and heading towards the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: WOW! That took a long time to type. I have the attention span of a rodent and it took me a long time to return to reality. Sorry about that. 


	3. Down the Stairs

(( A/N: I'm very sorry for the long long wait. I was vacationing in Canada (a lovely place by the way) and you try finding a computer in there between various tourist attractions. Well, it wasn't easy. But, now I'm back, for those who are very very mad at me, I'm sorry. Hope it was worth the wait.))  
  
Pain had always made Raven shiver. Seldom did she run across the miserable emotion in Nevermore, but when she did there was always bound to be trouble. The emotion resented Raven's hiding of them (though it usually kept them safe) and was very powerful when it came to the rank scale of Raven's thoughts. But Pain was not always just an ailing emotion, with pain always come a clever muse to escape it, and there in Pain developed her acute sense for everything she could do to ruin Raven.  
  
As the door slid open in front of Starfire she was confronted by two things. One was a very nervous looking Beast Boy, eyes flitting back into the dark room every so often. Beast Boy had always kept the ability to see into dark from his animal forms, but Starfire couldn't see a thing in the inky darkness of Raven's lair. She decided not to push things anyhow, she had gotten a hold of Raven and she wasn't about to lose it. Or, at least she thought it was Raven.  
  
The second thing that faced her was Pain, standing beside flighty Beast Boy. She had a hollow smile on, her eyes glinting with unexpected pleasure. Her black cloak was different from Raven's, but Starfire didn't even realize it over her surprise of actually finding Raven. Amazed at her own luck of being the Raven closest to the door at Starfire's arrival Pain steeped up to the plate with the precision of a surgeon. She was ready to take her chance, and now she had a means, and a motive.  
  
"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. She usually would have took Raven up in a bone crunching hug, but even Starfire realized not to push anything right now. "You are done with your sorrow? You may now rejoice, for we have decided to watch a moo-vie, and you are invited" she seemed to have stumbled on the word movie, but otherwise Starfire was cheerful and beaming. "Come now!" she cried, grabbing Pain's hand and whisking her down the stairs," You will be pleased!"  
  
Beast Boy gave a fleeting glance at the dark corner gain, hesitating visibly. "Go!" hissed a voice from the corner," She'll suspect something. They will already!" Raven's voice was strained, and BB could tell she was resisting the urge to fly down and choke the living daylights out of Pain, but that probably wouldn't help. It might have made Raven feel better though.  
  
As soon as Beast Boy left the door to Raven's room clicked shut, cutting her off from the outside world. The candles bust to life, struck by Raven's thoughts. As the room lit up it was visible to see Raven, roughly keeping the rest of her escaped selves pressed against the ex-dark corner. Raven herself was there to spitting out a few curses in a tongue that few would understand. She straightened up, letting out a defeated sigh.  
  
"Well, at least she left us alone." Sarcasm spit, not seeming very worried on the subject. The rest of them were carrying out what they did best. Pity was staring at Raven, her eyes practically brimming with tears for Raven's sake. Pity had been Pain's right hand man for so long now. Raven hardly regarded the crocodile tears. Happy didn't seem that affected, she was to busy chatting animatedly now to the uncaring Sarcasm. Intelligence, how ever, seemed most affected of all. She was pacing back and forth in Raven's room, once in a while stopping to glance at the box, the Praeteritum Memoria Arca, the Memory Containment Box.  
  
"I think we have a problem." She concurred at last. Intelligence sounded so superior, ejecting this bit of knowledge as if she was the only one in the world with half a brain. The other turned to stare at her in turn, last of all Raven who still looked slightly livid. "Well, congratulations, you're a genius." Sarcasm spit, her lip curling in disgust.  
  
"What were you two doing in Raven's room?" Starfire asked for the second time. Beast Boy was writhing with panic, trying to search for a believable answer to why he had been in Raven's room, with Raven, and not gotten his insides rearranged. Pain seemed to be enjoying his discomfort, a fanged smile gleaming in the corner of her thin mouth.  
  
"I was.... Erm.... Trying to get Raven to uh.... Forgive me for.... Some stuff." He finished lamely, looking down at his feet miserably. Pain smiled in full now, her face looking more and more like a skull with only a paper thin layer of skin pulled taut over it. Starfire, deciding once again to play it safe and having her owns thoughts to the subject shrugged, apparently accepting the answer.... For now.  
  
The Robin and Cyborg looked up as the three entered. The large bowl of popcorn almost fell from Cyborg's lap, caught just in time by his theory of hunger over surprise. Robin just blinked, cool and calm as ever. Beast Boy could almost imagine the questions that curled around their insides.  
  
"I have found our friends." Starfire exclaimed joyously, flying up into the air with out stretched arms. "And friend Raven has agreed to watch the moo-vie with us." With that she flew over to their couch, landing almost inconspicuously next to Robin.... Almost. This left two spots on the couches, which were occupied by Pain and himself. Beast Boy resented being near her, resented it when her leg accidentally brushed against him. He wanted to gag.  
  
"Yah, alright whatever." Cyborg said after a moment, shrugging nonchalantly as he took up their Remote of All That Is and flicked the movie on. A scene of a women running across the screen screaming her lungs off flashed, Beast Boy felt Pain stir, and heard her laugh in a very soft whisper. The laugh (only heard by Beast Boy) made him begin to quiver. It was low and dreadful, like the laugh of a mad man and a dying child in one. Beast Boy too wanted to choke the living daylights out of her.  
  
'She's going to do something horrible.' His brain registered,' And Raven is going to be blamed. You can't let that happen, Raven might have to leave. You don't want that to happen do you.' Beast Boy decided he didn't very quickly, and began to come up with something to do a voice registered in his ear.  
  
"Take her to the kitchen." Raven's voice was strained and exhausted, but it was Raven's voice alright. Beast Boy turned inconspicuously to find a small mouse, apparently fighting all control Raven had over it standing next to the couch. As soon as Raven's voice faded the mouse let out a high pitched squeak that only Beast Boy's sensitive ears could pick up and slunk away, tottering slightly as if it were drunk. Beast Boy had no idea Raven could do that, but then again he probably didn't know a lot about her. At any rate, she probably had a good reason for doing this. A really good reason.  
  
Beast Boy looked around slowly, to make sure no one had heard, but even Pain was staring at the movie, her eyes far away in deep macabre thoughts. How was he going to get Pain to the kitchen, it was like trying to get the tiger into the china shop. He glanced over at Cyborg thoughtfully, who was shoveling popcorn down his open mouth at a startling rate. It was then inspiration struck.  
  
"Cyborg you popcorn tyrant," Beast Boy growled," You're hogging all the popcorn. I'm going to go make some more." He smiled, turning to Pain. "Would you like to come with me Raven?" Smooth. Pain glared at him. If looks could kill he would have been slashed in half. "You have to act like Raven," he hissed only audible to Pain," Do you really want to risk you're only chance?" Pain gave him another look before standing slowly. The other Titans hardly seem to notice as they stood. Cyborg had his popcorn, and Robin and Starfire had each other.  
  
Pain followed Beast Boy, her breath hissing dire threats as she entered the kitchen. Raven was standing there, looking as pleased with herself as she could possibly be. Of course, Raven couldn't look much of anything. Pain stood across from her, which put Beast her teeth bared in an almost animal way as she narrowed her devilish eyes at Raven.  
  
"You have no right to do this. Go now, or we all die." Raven hissed her voice barely audible. Beast Boy could only imagine one way all the Raven's would leave, and it involved the original Raven dieing as well. This same thought had apparently entered Pain's mind as well, and she growled," Fine, but don't expect it to be this easy.  
  
With that Pain turned with a flourish, disappearing up the nearby staircase. Raven didn't look smug or triumphant; in fact she looked more worried then ever. "I can only wonder what kind of horrible cure for her discomfort she will think of next." She sighed, not looking to Beast Boy.  
  
"By the way, that mouse, I didn't know we had mice in the Tower." Beast Boy said, looking around the kitchen thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, we really do." She replied. She still hadn't even cast her glance at him.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that, you know, talk through it and such." He said, now staring at her. She still refused to look over at him.  
  
"It takes a lot of effort." She said, staring hard at a spot on the kitchenette wall.  
  
"Did you hurt it?" he asked.  
  
"Forget the mouse!" she growled. "Start making that popcorn! Do you want me to end up choking you?" She seemed to grasp a hold of herself the next moment. Looking finally at Beast Boy she mumbled," Sorry."  
  
"That's okay," he replied, throwing a bag of popcorn seed into the microwave, jabbing the buttons with an experience of millions of popcorn bags. "You're pretty stressed out anyhow. I don't blame you."  
  
He poured the popcorn into a bowl, hardly concentrating on what he was doing. The popcorn was half in the bowl and half on the floor by the time he was done. Looking at it reproachfully he sighed and went to fetch the broom. The popcorn morsels were suddenly surrounded by a black aura. They floated in the air, a sea of black popcorn hovering 3 feet off the ground. Collecting together they poured into the bowl.  
  
"Five second rule." Raven remarked, almost smiling as she controlled the popcorn kernels," And if not we can just give the top half of the bowl to Cyborg. He doesn't care. It's like when you feed the dog old meat."  
  
Beast boy smiled, following her out to the living room. The movie screamed on, countless running scenes. Raven sat down where Pain had sat. No one looked up, too enraptured in the movie. In that case they didn't notice Raven's sudden change of robes. Starfire actually did, but she decided that it must have been an earth custom, and she quickly forgot about it. 'She's just sitting next to you because that's the only spot, and she's only watching the movie because it would look funny if she didn't come back.' Beast Boy reminded himself.  
  
The movie ended, letters in mock blood sliding down the screen. 'To Be Continued?' most likely. Robin flicked on the lights, stretching his arms over his head. All of the Titan's were restless, not only because they had just watched a two hour movie, but because nothing had gone wrong in the city for a few days now. It made for a very boring superheroes life.  
  
A jagged thunking echoed down into the room. Raven looked up in surprise, unaccustomed fear fleeting through her eyes. Her glance was registered at the top of the stairs. All the Titans, Beast boy included, turned to see what the noise was. At the top of the stairs were all the Ravens. In front of them was Pain, a look of pure triumph and pleasure spread across her maw. She was smiling her wicked smile, and Beast Boy could almost hear her demonic laughter. Behind her the rest of the emotions stood, each in different positions of horror. Happy seemed to have lost herself, her eyes wide and stunned. She was ripping at the edge of her bubblegum pink cloak, which was beginning to become frayed and tattered. Beside Happy stood Sarcasm, her lips forming words so soft that only she could hear them. Beast Boy tried to think of a sarcastic remark she could have said, but failed miserably. Intelligence was blinking rapidly, her wide, round glasses sliding to the tip of her nose. She shook her head, diving her nose into a book that she had pulled from the folds of her robe and apparently searching for an answer. Pity looked worst of all. Both hands were clamped to her mouth, and her face had gone horribly pale. She gave Raven a look that matched her namesake to a tee, and then looked over at the victorious Pain. As the Memoria Arca bounced down the stairs Pity saw truly Pain for the first time, it made her sick.  
  
The box hit the last step with the vigor of two flights of stairs and bounced right in front of the couch. The latch on the top flung open, allowing the cover to fall back. A blur of processing color sprang from the open box. All of the Titans were staring at it, their gaze switched from the Raven's on top of the stairs, in wonder and curiosity, save Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy was staring at it with the face of the frog at the heron's feet. He knew what was coming next, or at least he thought it he did.  
  
'Their going to see that memory of when you and Raven were sitting on the rocks.' His brain chided,' they're all going to know.'  
  
Raven was just staring straight at it, feeling neither pain nor shock. She was just staring at it. Her brain had registered what was going to happen before her body had, and she had gone into mental meltdown, she was feeling nothing.  
  
"See Raven, your powers were meant to do such things. You killed those construction men without a second thought. Does it not make you feel better?" said the memory, now reassembled to form Slade. Standing across from him was Raven, blurred at the edges in her own memory. The Titans all froze, and beside Beast Boy the real Raven made a sound like a beached fish.  
  
"Sure." the Raven in the memory replied after a pause, sounding like it was no big deal. Her face was hid by her hood, but if it had been visible the other Titans watching the memory would have seen her face twist into a grimace, but her hood still hid that.  
  
"But enough talk; let us discuss our next move." Slade replied after another pause, his only visible eye narrowing at her in distaste.  
  
Before the memory could continue Beast Boy regained control of his limp limbs. Standing up quickly he stooped over and picked up the box, snapping it shut with a click that echoed through the silent room. The images blurred, the color springing into the box just before it closed. Sighing in defeat he put the box very gently on Raven's lap. He stole a glance the stairs, but they were now empty. He looked back along Raven's face, but it was blank and pale.  
  
"What was that?" Robin's voice commanded behind him. He had stood up now, facing Raven and Beast Boy, he rather suspected Beast Boy knew as well. Starfire and Cyborg nodded, looking at the pair.  
  
Raven paused for a few moments, staring straight ahead of her as if in a trance. She was wringing her hands, cutting off most of the circulation as if trying to strangle them. "Only the beginning," Raven finally replied, staring down at the box in her hand.  
  
((A/N: Wow, you guys must be wondering -what's- going to happen??? I guess it was worth the wait though, right? It was a really long chapter. I was inspired with a new ending for this story anyhow. I really hope to be more active from now on. Curse the seduction of Canada. Oh well. Anyhow, the next chapter should be up soon. Make sure to make a review, flamers are allowed, tell me what you think. I'd also like to give a special thanks to a reviewer of my first story, chubbymonkey (the reviewer) opened up a light to me. Thank you. I'd like to respond to his review by telling you that Conversion was a prelude to Submission. While Conversion was a story within itself it really sets you up for the mental and physical toils of Submission. P.S. The rating WILL NOT change. It is going to STAY PG-13 because anywhere up from there is just plain creepy fan fiction. Sorry you guys.)) 


	4. Over Exposed

((A/N: Sorry I was a little late with this chapter too, the teachers have taken their final vengeance and given me at least four hours of homework because they only have a few days left to torture me.))  
  
Pain had slunk down the stairs deliberately, drinking in the slow hell of Raven's pain and shock. She could feel herself growing more powerful, the emotions of her host's thoughts feeding her like some horrible leech. She could also feel something else stirring; the tattered beginnings of what could have possibly been Pain most delighting factor. Raven's anger was growing.  
  
Everyone in the room was dead silent. Starfire was wondering why there were 6 Ravens in the Tower. This could definitely not be an earth custom, no matter how strange earth seemed to be. Cyborg already seemed to know what was going on, at least partially. He remembered the different robed emotions of Raven's mind, but otherwise he was lost in the dark. Robin was wondering exactly what new challenge they would face, always thinking ahead. Beast Boy was at a midpoint. While he was relieved that a certain memory hadn't been shown he was positively dreading what was going to happen next. Things were going to get blown up, and Beast Boy didn't feel like being rearranged that night.  
  
Raven was beginning to push through her thick shell of nothing now. A few emotions were beginning to rip through not only the shock of what had just happen, but the protective monotone of life that she had encased herself in for years and years. Pain and anger along with all other hurtful feeling began to eat away at her soul.  
  
Pain slithered over to her, stalking as if Raven were a wounded animal. Her eyes were narrowed coldly, yet she put a seemingly comforting hand on to Raven's shoulder. A glazed sort of smirk spread across her serpentine maw. A cold feeling seemed to creep into the air. "Now, now," she voiced, her iced voice oozing through her lips venomously," It isn't all that bad." As soon as the very last vibration of her voice slipped away she could feel Raven tense up. A new feeling of hatred pulsed through Raven, eating up everything that she thought she could control in her mind. Pain practically bubbled over with dark delight.  
  
Raven stared up at her, a slow murderous feeling creeping in her skin. Beast Boy had steeped to the side slightly when Pain had come by, and she could see his face was tense and his eyes were wide. She could almost feel his shock creeping into her too and the rest of the Titan's as well. It was making her angrier, making her stronger and more liable to snap.  
  
"It's okay now Raven," Pain hissed, her voice edged with a new intensity, "You can tell them all about it now, now that you've cut it off. I'm sure your... friends... Would understand."  
  
"What?" the voices of all the Titans, including Raven's, jumped into the room.  
  
"Oh, but I thought you had already told them?" Pain said, sounding very surprised. She turned almost painfully slow, in a mock voice of a caring mother. "I'm not sure Raven has told you yet, but she's been passing Slade information ever since the Titans have begun. Sure, she's stopped now, but I'd keep an eye on her if I were you."  
  
"That's a lie!" Raven cried, springing up from where she had been sitting on the couch. She pushed Beast Boy aside, starting into Pain's cold life less eyes. She was suddenly reminded of the time she had found the small, cold body of a dead cardinal outside. Its small black eyes had the same shut look to them, devoid of all joy of emotion.  
  
"No," Pain said, sounding almost hurt through her long practiced drawl," No, you can't deny it. Why else would he have known so much? And you never wanted to get attached to anyone here because you knew that he would hurt them. But it's okay now Raven, you've stopped now. You need not worry anymore. You can be forgiven... eventually."  
  
"No!" Raven cried out angrily, her hands glowing with an ominous black aura. In the kitchenette nearby crockery burst like popcorn, sending the sound of pottery, terracotta, and glass smashing through the room in a long sound of destruction. Beast Boy's delicate ears picked up the sound of bending silverware, most likely the spoons and forks. The leg of a chair nearby was cracked off, flying into the wall with a loud thump.  
  
"Settle down now." Pain retorted, sickeningly calm. She looked almost innocent, but her hands were glowing with the same aura as Raven's, looking far blacker and bleak though.  
  
The rest of the Titans were standing now. Cyborg's arm had morphed into the large ray gun, Starfire's clenched fists were glowing bright, emerald green, and Robin had taken out his collapsible rod, poised and ready for action. Beast Boy was tensed, his muscles ready to be willed into the shape into any animal that was strong enough to resist two Ravens battling in an enclosed area. At the moment, Beast Boy couldn't think of any.  
  
Raven cried out as if wounded, her hands pulsing with the black energy. The beam of magic shot forth, smashing into Pain's middle. She was flung back, a snarl rippling through her once artificially calm face. Her magic also shot into Raven, Rather catching her straight in the chest. Raven gasped, falling backwards into the couch.  
  
Beast Boy growled, and was just about to become something with very sharp claws (what ever worked for him), When the rest of the Emotions were suddenly at Raven's shoulder. As she stood up groggily, straightening up using Happy's cloak as a lever. Intelligence faced Pain, Her face defiant. As she did Pity practically materialized behind Pain, looking almost suicidal. Her lips were pursed, and she shrugged apologetically.  
  
"You never told what you planned to do with the box!" Sarcasm snarled," Otherwise we would never had helped you and your... brilliant plan to make it better for us. Weren't those your exact words Pain?"  
  
Pain growled, her hands swinging forward with a new burst of energy, a black blob the shape of hawk swinging into the general direction of Raven and her emotions. The Titans behind her rushed forward. Before they could reach her a large circular globe encircled the Ravens, minus Pain and Pity. On the inside of the globe the Raven's stood hands up. They all seemed to be under a great pressure. The aura slammed into the shell just as it expanded, including the rest of the Titans.  
  
"Kill them!" roared Pain, her hands spilling out the black energy in great waves as she began to rage. Pity stood behind her, a fearful look on her face as she pushed herself as far as she could into the wall. The shell was beginning to waver as the Ravens inside began to falter. Beast boy could see the lines of stress on her face as she fought to keep them all safe.  
  
Something clicked. It was a far off sound, neither loud nor shrill, but somehow it made a difference through the frantic sounds of Pain's rage. The click echoed, and then faded out, almost insignificant, but not as small of a problem as the noise imposed.  
  
"No." Raven blanched, her face paling as the blood drained from it. A triumphant screech from outside rang out from Pain. She lowered her hands, laughing gleefully as if nothing else mattered.  
  
The protective globe around them faded out. The emotions were staring at Raven, pity especially. She shook her head, shrugging again as if it could make a difference. But Raven was inconsolable. She shark to her knees, clutching her shoulders and shaking her head. Beast Boy was washed over with a feeling over desolation. He had never seen Raven like this. He was used to the calm, collected individual who hardly laughed and never showed any sense of joy, not this stranger who was gasping on the ground, rocking back and forth pitifully.  
  
Slowly a figure made its way down the stairs, a menacing stroll that only half introduced the figures interests. Slowly the figure became visible. A crimson cloak rustled around her ankles. Beast Boy recognized that cloak from a long time ago, and so did Cyborg. She did not have the same four red eyes, instead blood red pupils shined out from the hoods shadow. But she was still recognizable. Anger was slowly coming down the stairs.  
  
"Ah, sister," Pain said, smiling devilishly and all but bowing to the intimidating emotion. "How long we have waited your return. Now, now we will be able to play out our final judgment. Today is only the beginning."  
  
One of the large panes of glass on the Tower split, falling outwards under Anger's influence. She smiled a glittering row of fangs and levitated off the ground slowly. "You wait Raven. You will pay for what you have done to us. You will regret the decision you made long ago." With that Pain, Pity, and Anger fluttered out the window, disappearing from sight at the startling rate they were going at.  
  
All eyes turned towards Raven. She was watching the place where they had left their vision. She had an unmoving face on, frozen in a mask of pain and anger, despite the fact that those two emotions had just left. She stood stiffly, closing her eyes slowly.  
  
Beast Boy put a comforting arm around her, biting his lip tightly. "What do we do Raven?" He asked, still not taking his arm off. He felt she needed the comfort. He hated to ask her, but someone had to talk, no one else was.  
  
"What else would we do?" Sarcasm spit grimly," We have to find them. Otherwise I can almost imagine the pain Raven will soon feel."  
  
((A/N: Well, there you go. Hope to install the next part soon. Have to go now. Late! 


End file.
